Voltage regulators are widely used circuits that are designed to output a substantially constant voltage level. For example, voltage regulators are used in computers, mobile telephones, laptop and tablet computers, and power supplies to list but only a few examples. Conventional voltage regulators suffer from lengthy wake-up times as the output voltage of the voltage regulator settles to a desired voltage level. Additionally, conventional voltage regulators suffer from varied operating conditions as a result of process, temperature, and voltage variations.